


Ghost Clan

by Anima_princess_1



Series: STAR WARS Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: Chimeras represent unity and loyalty making them the perfect symbol of the Republic Kingdom. But, when the old royal family is overthrown, the new king eliminates practically all the chimeras in the kingdom. Now Kanan, son of the former leader of the chimera clan known as Jedi Clan and new leader of the blended clan known simply as Ghost Clan, must keep his family safe while helping the people regain what they've lost.





	1. Characters

Just so there's no confusion as to what species each character is and their affiliations within the story, here's a quick run-down. Please note that all my chimeras have the body of a lion, legs and paws of a bear, head and neck of a wolf, ears of a bat, and main and tail of a horse and that male chimeras have shaggy mains and tails while females have wavy mains and tails. As for the humans, if they're humans in STAR WARS, picture them the way they looked in the movie or show. If they weren't human, picture them as close to human as possible. Also please do not confuse Anakin and Vader. Unlike in STAR WARS, they are two separate characters.

Kanan-Leader of Ghost Clan, formerly of Jedi Clan; male chimera with brown fur, pail blue eyes, and a brown main and tail  
Hera-Kanan's mate, formerly of Ryloth Clan; female chimera with green fur, eyes, main, and tail  
Ezra-Kanan and Hera's son; nine-year-old chimera pup with brown fur, blue eyes, and a bluish-black main and tail  
Depa-Kanan's mother and Ezra's grandmother, formerly of Jedi Clan; female chimera with brown fur, brown eyes, and a bluish-black main and tail  
Cham-Hera's father and Ezra's grandfather, formerly of Ryloth Clan; male chimera with orange fur, main, and tail and brown eyes  
Shaak Ti-Formerly of Jedi Clan; female chimera with brown fur with white markings, silver blue eyes, and a white main and tail with blue markings  
Plo-Shaak Ti's mate, formerly of Jedi Clan; male chimera with brown fur, eyes, main, and tail  
Ahsoka-Shaak Ti and Plo's daughter; nine-year-old chimera pup with brown fur with white markings, blue eyes, and a white main and tail with blue markings  
Kit-Formerly of Jedi Clan; male chimera with green fur, main, and tail and black eyes  
Aayla-Kit's mate, formerly of Jedi Clan; female chimera with blue fur, main, and tail and brown eyes  
Lux-Kit and Aayla's son and Ezra's best friend; nine-year-old chimera pup with brown fur, blue-gray eyes, and a brown main and tail  
Bo-Katan-Formerly of Mando Clan; female chimera with brown fur, green eyes, and a red main and tail  
Fenn-Bo-Katan's mate, formerly of Mando Clan; male chimera with brown fur, green eyes, and blondish-brown main and tail  
Sabine-Bo-Katan and Fenn's niece and Ahsoka's best friend, formerly of Mando Clan; nine-year-old chimera pup with brown fur, brown eyes, and a blue and aqua main and tail  
Bendu-ancient dragon that lives in the valley and loves to tell the pups stories of the past  
Chopper-phoenix close to Kanan, Hera, and Ezra  
Maul-male devil dog with red fur with black markings and yellow eyes  
Savage-Maul's brother; male devil dog with yellow fur with black markings and yellow eyes  
Ventress-Savage's mate; female devil dog with white fur with red markings and black eyes  
Palpatine-human; reigning king of Republic Kingdom  
Vader-human; Palpatine's most loyal warrior  
Anakin-Leader of Republic Clan; male chimera with light brown fur, brown eyes, and a brown main and tail  
Padme-Anakin's mate; female chimera with light brown fur, brown eyes, and a brown main and tail  
Grand Inquisitor-human; chimera hunter  
Bariss-human; Grand Inquisitor's apprentice  
Satine-human; rightful queen of Republic Kingdom  
Obi-Wan-human; Satine's husband and rightful king of Republic Kingdom  
Corkie-human; Satine and Obi-Wan's nine-year-old son and rightful crown prince of Republic Kingdom  
Rex-Formerly of Kameno Clan, raised by Depa and considers Kanan one of his brothers; male chimera with brown fur and eyes and a black main and tail  
Cody-Rex's younger brother, formerly of Kameno Clan, raised by Depa and considers Kanan one of his brothers; male chimera with brown fur and eyes and a black main and tail  
Wexer-Rex and Cody's younger brother, formerly of Kameno Clan, raised by Depa and considers Kanan one of his brothers; male chimera with brown fur and eyes and a black main and tail  
Chuchi-Formerly of Pandora Clan; female chimera with light blue fur, brown eyes, and a light pink main and tail  
Ion-Chuchi's mate, formerly of Pandora Clan; male chimera with light blue fur, brown eyes, and a deep pink main and tail  
Gobbie-Formerly of Ryloth Clan; male chimera with blue fur, main, and tail and brown eyes  
Numa-Hera's best friend, formerly of Ryloth Clan; female chimera with bluish green fur, main, and tail and brown eyes  
Bane-nine-year-old male devil dog puppy with blue fur and black eyes  
Thrawn-Grand Inquisitor's tracker; male devil dog with blue fur and red eyes  
Zeb-Kanan's best friend and second-in-command, formerly of Lasat Clan; male chimera with purple fur, main, and tail and yellow eyes  
Kallus-Zeb's twin brother, formerly of Lasat Clan; male chimera with tan fur, blue eyes, and a brown main and tail  
Bail-Formerly of Alderon Clan; male chimera with tan fur, brown eyes, and a brownish black main and tail  
Mace-Formerly of Corrosant Clan; male chimera with deep brown fur, amber eyes, and a black main and tail  
Hondo-human; former privateer now smuggler  
Ketsu-human; twelve-year-old street rat living near the docks  
Boba-baby sphinx; golden brown fur, hair, and feathers, deeply tanned skin, and piercing green eyes  
Luke-Anakin and Padma's son; newborn male chimera with light brown fur, brown eyes, and a brown main and tail  
Leia-Anakin and Padma's daughter and Luke's twin sister; newborn female chimera with light brown fur, brown eyes, and a brown main and tail  
Han-origins unknown; one-year-old male chimera pup with tan fur, blue eyes, and a brown main and tail  
Lando-origins unknown; one-year-old male chimera pup with deep brown fur, brown eyes, and a black main and tail  
Yoda-Formerly of Jedi Clan; old male chimera with green fur, main, and tail and brown eyes  
Chewbacca-griffin with brown fur and feathers with blackish gray markings and brown eyes


	2. Preface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Depa's brown eyes got wide. The three males turned to see what had caught her attention and their keen night vision picked up the shape of a devil dog off in the distance. Even in the dark, they could make out the red fur covering it and the black markings. When it turned its head towards the cave, though too far away to see the chimeras or the cave, they could clearly make out a pair of yellow eyes.  
> "What's he doing this far south?" Depa said once the devil dog had left.  
> "No one knows but he's been moving steadily south ever since the hunts began," the blue chimera said.  
> "Many believe that he was driven out of his territory by the hunter and is now taking it out on the chimera clans," the orange one said. "He attacked our clan, Ryloth Clan, and killed everyone. Gobbie, Numa, my daughter Hera, and I were the only ones to escape."

Depa looked up at the sound of an owl’s screech. She was more on edge than she had ever been before but, considering what had happened in the past forty-eight hours, she supposed she was allowed to be. Her beloved mate and all her friends back in Jedi Clan were dead, killed by a hunter and a devil dog. Until her dying day, she would never forget the piercing red eyes the devil dog had.  
Something snuggled up against her and Depa looked down at her fourteen-year-old son Kanan. With his brown fur, blue eyes, and brown main and tail, he was the spitting image of his father. When the clan was attack, Depa’s mate told her to take Kanan and run. Both mother and son managed to escape along with five others. One was Yoda, one of the clan’s senior warriors who Depa’s mate ordered to go with her and Kanan to protect them. The others were four other teenage chimera pups, two boys and two girls, her son’s friends Kit, Plo, Aayla, and Shaak.  
A noise drew Depa’s attention back to the cave entrance. A quick glance at Yoda told her that he had heard it, too.  
“Other chimeras,” the older warrior said.  
As soon as he said that, four chimeras entered the cave, two adult males and two teenage females. One, the adult with orange fur and an orange main and tail, looked at them. Depa growled, wrapping her tail protectively around Kanan. Yoda growled as well position himself between Depa, Kanan, Kit, Plo, Aayla, and Shaak and the four new comers in an attempt to protect them.  
“We mean you no harm,” the orange chimera said. “We’re just looking for a place to rest.”  
Yoda glanced at Depa, being careful to keep the new comers in his line of sight. With the death of her mate, Depa was his leader now until Kanan was old enough in about five years. Depa got up and walked forward.  
"You're welcome to stay here," she said.  
The two pups immediately rushed forward and snuggled in with Kanan, Kit, Plo, Aayla, and Shaak. Both seemed just as exhausted as they did and the two adults looked just as tired and on edge as Depa and Yoda were. Suddenly, Depa's brown eyes got wide. The three males turned to see what had caught her attention and their keen night vision picked up the shape of a devil dog off in the distance. Even in the dark, they could make out the red fur covering it and the black markings. When it turned its head towards the cave, though too far away to see the chimeras or the cave, they could clearly make out a pair of yellow eyes.  
"What's he doing this far south?" Depa said once the devil dog had left.  
"No one knows but he's been moving steadily south ever since the hunts began," the blue chimera said.  
"Many believe that he was driven out of his territory by the hunter and is now taking it out on the chimera clans," the orange one said. "He attacked our clan, Ryloth Clan, and killed everyone. Gobbie, Numa, my daughter Hera, and I were the only ones to escape."  
The four adults exchanged a glance before looking towards the seven sleeping pups. If the two groups split up, they could never hope to keep them safe, not with the hunter and his devil dog still out there and this other devil dog in the area. They were going to have to work together to keep them safe.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hidden valley had been Ghost Clan's home for fifteen years and in that time the little clan had grown from its original eleven members to twenty-three. Here they were safe from the hunter and the survivors of other clans that had been attacked found their way there and were welcomed into the clan.  
> Kanan had taken over leadership of the clan from his mother Depa when he turned nineteen. Not long after that, he had taken Hera as his mate. Five months after their first anniversary during the Strawberry Moon, their son, Ezra, was born. And he wasn't the only pup in clan; two others were born exactly one month before Ezra during the Hunter's Moon. They were Ezra's two best friends: Aayla and Kit's son Lux and Shaak and Plo's daughter Ahsoka.

Fifteen years later...

The hidden valley had been Ghost Clan's home for fifteen years and in that time the little clan had grown from its original eleven members to twenty-three. Here they were safe from the hunter and the survivors of other clans that had been attacked found their way there and were welcomed into the clan.  
Kanan had taken over leadership of the clan from his mother Depa when he turned nineteen. Not long after that, he had taken Hera as his mate. Five months after their first anniversary during the Strawberry Moon, their son, Ezra, was born. And he wasn't the only pup in clan; two others were born exactly one month before Ezra during the Hunter's Moon. They were Ezra's two best friends: Aayla and Kit's son Lux and Shaak and Plo's daughter Ahsoka.  
Hera walked up to Kanan, their son following at her heels, batting playfully at her tail. When his mother sat down next to his father, Ezra jumped on him the way he always did when he wanted his Kanan's attention. Depa always said that Ezra reminded her of Kanan when he was a pup and her grandson seemed to love being compared with his father.  
"What are you doing?" Kanan laughed, knowing very what his son was up to.  
"Can we go hunting, Dad?"  
"You're too young yet, Ezra," Hera said. "Your dad will start teaching you how to hunt when you’re eleven."  
"Kanan!" someone called.  
Kanan turned to see Zeb, his best friend and second-in-command, coming towards them. Following the purple chimera was his twin brother Kallus. The two brothers, the sole survivors of Lasat Clan, had joined Ghost Clan a month before Lux and Ahsoka were born. Looking towards his mate and son, Kanan saw Lux and Ahsoka with their mothers.  
"Ezra," Kanan said. "Why don't you go play with Lux and Ahsoka while your mother and I talk with Zeb and Kallus."  
"Okay, Dad," Ezra said as he ran off to join his two friends.  
"What's wrong, Zeb?" Kanan asked once Ezra was out of ear shot.  
"Three new chimeras seeking sanctuary; two adults and a pup about Ezra, Lux, and Ahsoka's age," Zeb said.  
"Where are they now?" Hera asked.  
"Rex, Cody, and Wexer are bringing them here," Kallus said.  
Kanan nodded. In the distance, he could see the three brothers leading the new chimeras towards them. Unlike all the other chimeras who were granted sanctuary in Ghost Clan when they were adults, Rex, Cody, and Wexer joined the clan as pups not long after they found this valley. Depa had taken the brothers in and raised them along side Kanan. Because of that, the three referred to Kanan as their younger brother and Ezra believed they were his uncles.  
"Kanan. Hera," Rex said when the six chimeras arrived. "This is Bo-Katan, her mate Fenn, and their niece Sabine."  
Hera glanced at Kanan. He knew what his mate was thinking and gave a slight nod.  
"Sweetheart," Hera said to Sabine. "There are three other pups in the clan just about your age. Would you like to meet them?"  
"Yes, please," Sabine said.  
"Did the hunts force you to seek sanctuary here?" Kanan asked after Hera and Sabine were gone.  
"No," Fenn said. "It was a red devil dog with black markings and yellow eyes."  
"We know him," Kanan said and the two sets of brothers nodded. "He attacked my mate's birth clan fifteen years ago."  
"He attacked our clan, Mando Clan, almost a week ago. We were the only ones that escaped," Bo-Katan said.  
"This valley is safe," Kanan assured them. "The entrance is well hidden and, aside from the clan, a phoenix and a dragon live here, both friends with the clan."

Later that night...

"Did you have fun with your new friend?" Hera asked her son as she tried to get him settled for bed.  
"Yeah. She's really nice. She and Ahsoka are already calling each other BFFs, whatever that means."  
"It's a girl term, like when you and Lux call each other 'buddy'."  
"Ahsoka really likes her."  
"I think she just happy to have another girl to play with. Now it's time for bed."  
Ezra settled downed into his nest and yawned.  
"Mom," he said as he started to drift off to sleep. "Can my friends and I go see Bendu tomorrow? Sabine hasn't heard any of his stories."  
Hera smiled.  
"If it's okay with Aayla, Shaak, and Bo-Katan, it's okay with me," she said.  
But Ezra didn't hear her. He had already fallen asleep. Hera smiled. She'd give her son her permission in the morning.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Many years ago, long before any of you were born, back when your parents were just pups themselves, Republic Kingdom was a very different place. Back then, many different chimera clans lived all over the kingdom. The most well known was Republic Clan also referred to among the humans as the royal clan since it lived in the royal forest on the grounds of the castle. Four times a year, at the turn of each season, the leaders of all the clans would meet on Republic Clan's territory under a truce and exchange news."  
> "Did any of our parents every get to go to the meetings?" Lux asked.  
> "No but," Bendu turned his gaze to Ezra, "your grandfather did many times."  
> "Grandpa never said anything about that," Ezra said in amazement.  
> "No, not your Grandpa Cham; your other grandfather, your father's father."  
> "Dad's father was the leader of a whole clan?"

The forest was quiet though that wasn't unusual at night. The two devil dogs (one male and one female) moved as quietly and a carefully as they could but it wasn't easy due to the fact that their night vision was very poor.  
"Savage," the female said. "It's too hard to see and I'm getting tired."  
The male looked back at his mate, concern in his yellow eyes. Exhaustion was in her black eyes. They have been running for weeks ever since their pack was killed. He walked up to her and nuzzled her affectionately. Her stomach was already beginning to swell with the puppies she was carrying. Her mate looked around and saw what he thought was a small cave. It would provide some protection for the night and they would be able to stay warm.  
"This way," he said, leading her into the cave.  
Once inside, the two devil dogs snuggled close and went to sleep. There was a lot of misconceptions about their kind. Many believed them to be vicious and mean but they weren't. It was the few that felt they were owed something or that were trained by humans to be attack dogs and hunters that were mean and vicious. Most devil dogs were as loyal as chimeras were; they protected their territories, their packs, and their families.  
◇◇◇  
The sun had just risen when the two devil dog woke up and found themselves in a beautiful valley. It was absolutely perfect, just like their old home. There were lots of trees and fields for game to hid in and a lake for drinking and fishing. The trees also provided plenty of shade during the afternoon and the mountains protected the valley from unwanted intruders. Laughter drew Savage's attention to the other side of the lake.  
"Ventress," he said, "look."  
His mate looked across the lake and saw what had caught his attention. It was Ezra, Sabine, Lux, and Ahsoka laughing and playing as they made their way to Bendu's cave.  
"Chimera pups," Ventress said. "Their parents must be close by. You don't think they'll be unhappy that we're here, do you?"  
"Chimeras and devil dogs lived in peace years ago. Nothing says that can't happen again."  
◇◇◇  
"Bendu!" Ezra called as he and his friends came to a cave near the lake. "It's Ezra, Ahsoka, and Lux. We want you to meet a new friend of ours."  
A phoenix flew up to them and screeched happily.  
"Hi, Chopper," Ezra said. "It's good to see you. You, too, Chewie," the chimera pup said noticing the griffin near by. "Is Bendu here?"  
"I'm always here," came a voice inside of the cave.  
There was movement inside the cave and a long and lean oriental dragon came out. He had brown scales and a red mane and, despite his short legs, towered over the four chimera pups. Sabine backed up slightly, a little afraid of the dragon.  
"Sabine," Ezra said, "this is Bendu the dragon, Chopper the phoenix, and the griffin's name is Chewbacca but we mostly call him Chewie; they're friends of the clan. Bendu, Chopper, Chewie, this is Sabine; she and her aunt and uncle joined the clan yesterday."  
"Hello, my dear," Bendu said.  
Sabine moved a little closer. She had never seen a dragon before; at least not this close.  
"Now, what brings you pups here?"  
"We wanted Sabine to meet you. We also thought that you could tell us a story."  
"Tell us about Republic Kingdom before the hunts," Ahsoka said.  
Bendu gave a dragon chuckle.  
"Alright. Many years ago, long before any of you were born, back when your parents were just pups themselves, Republic Kingdom was a very different place. Back then, many different chimera clans lived all over the kingdom. The most well known was Republic Clan also referred to among the humans as the royal clan since it lived in the royal forest on the grounds of the castle. Four times a year, at the turn of each season, the leaders of all the clans would meet on Republic Clan's territory under a truce and exchange news."  
"Did any of our parents every get to go to the meetings?" Lux asked.  
"No but," Bendu turned his gaze to Ezra, "your grandfather did many times."  
"Grandpa never said anything about that," Ezra said in amazement.  
"No, not your Grandpa Cham; your other grandfather, your father's father."  
"Dad's father was the leader of a whole clan?"  
"Yes he was. Caleb was the leader of one of the most well known clans out side of Republic Clan, Jedi Clan. Your parents," the dragon looked at Lux and Ahsoka, "are from Jedi Clan as well."  
"What about Ezra's mother?" Sabine asked. "Where is she from?"  
"She is from another of the well known clans: Ryloth Clan. There were six clans that were very well known by the humans: Republic Clan, Jedi Clan, Ryloth Clan, Mando Clan, Naboo Clan, and Corresant Clan."  
"The clan Mace is from?" Ahsoka asked.  
"Yes. He is likely the very last of his clan, as many chimeras joining your clan are. In fact, Corresant Clan was one of the first clans targeted by the Hunter and his devil dog. Mace would have witnessed the death of many of his friends and family and the destruction of his clan at a young age."  
"That may explain why he's always so grumpy," Lux whispered to Ahsoka and Ezra causing his two friends to snicker.  
Bendu narrowed his eyes at the young pups.  
"Sorry, Bendu."  
"Keep in mind," the dragon said, "you three have lived a very sheltered life here in the valley. This place is protected by magic and protects it's own. No one posing or intending harm to anyone living within this valley can enter it."  
The three pups looked at their paws. They knew they were lucky to have been born in the valley where it was safe.  
"What caused the hunts to start?" Sabine asked.  
"No one really knows," Bendu said. "The red devil dog started killing chimera clans around the same time the hunter and his devil dog appeared but no knows which came first. As for the hunter, he started killing chimeras after the royal family was overthrown."  
"Why were they overthrown?" Ahsoka asked.  
"Some say that the king's advisor, Palpatine, wanted the throne. Others claim that it's more complicated than that. But all agree that the princess and rightful ruler of the kingdom is still alive."  
"Well where is she?" Lux asked.  
"Some say she's in hiding, waiting for the right time to reclaim the throne. Others say that Palpatine is holding her prisoner, waiting until she comes of age so he can force her to marry him making his claim to the throne that much stronger."  
"What do you think happened to her?" Ezra asked.  
"I don't think she was being held prisoner. She was the same age as you parents when her family was overthrown so Palpatine would have forced her to marry him ten years ago and no one has seen the princess in fifteen years. All I can tell you is that her body wasn't found with her parents'."  
Four howls rang out through the valley. The four pups turned to look, their ears perked up.  
"Your mothers are calling you," Bendu said. "You should probably get back to the clan."  
◇◇◇  
The pups were close to the clan when they heard the sounds of fighting. As they got closer, they saw a brown and black chimera fighting with a yellow and black devil dog. A white and red devil dog was also there but hanging back. Before the pups could do anything, Kanan moved in out of nowhere followed closely by Rex, Zeb, Gobie, and Cham. But instead of helping fight off the devil dog, Kanan got between it and the chimera.  
"Back off, Mace," he said with all the authority of the leader he was and born to be.  
"They're devil dogs, Kanan," Mace said. "They can't be trusted."  
"You know as well as we do that the valley doesn't let anyone posing or intending harm to anyone living here come in," Cham said coming to stand on his son-in-law's left side while Zeb took up position on Kanan's right side; Gobie stood in front of the female devil dog while Rex was by the pups. "If they're here, they're not a threat."  
Mace growled, clearly not believing that the two devil dogs weren't a threat. But he knew better than to fight his leader or that he would stand a chance in a one-on-five fight. Growling again, he stalked off.  
"Keep an eye on him," Kanan told Zeb. "I don't think he'll do anything to put the clan in danger but he'll do what he thinks is right to keep the clan safe."  
Zeb nodded.  
"I'll tell Kallus to watch him, too," the purple chimera said.  
"Cham. Gobie. Take the pups and the devil dogs back to the clan," Kanan said. "Tell Hera what happened and to put Plo, Kit, Ion, and Wexer on watch. Rex and I will finish the patrol."  
"Can't I come with you, Dad?" Ezra asked.  
"No, Ezra. Not until you're older."  
Ezra watched his father and Uncle Rex go off to finish the patrol wanting more than anything to go with them.  
"Come on, Ezra," Cham said to his grandson. "Time to get back to your mom."  
"Okay, Grandpa," Ezra said.  
◇◇◇  
Ezra, Lux, Ahsoka, and Sabine played happily in the clearing where the clan lived. While the others were away hunting or on patrol and Plo, Kit, Ion, and Wexer were on watch, Chuchi was keeping an eye on the pups. The two devil dogs were there as well waiting for Kanan and the others to return. Once he was back, Kanan would discuss with Hera, Cham, Depa, and Yoda what to do with the two devil dogs. While Yoda was retired from hunting, patrols, and fighting and pretty much spent the majority of his time in the camp, Kanan respected his advice and wisdom. Ezra ran up to the two devil dogs.  
"Come play with us," he said.  
Savage looked over to where Mace was watching them.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," he said.  
"It's okay."  
Savage took another look at Mace. He wasn't going to let the chimera intimidate him and besides he wasn't going to be doing anything wrong. The son of the leader of the clan had invited him to play with him and his friends and Savage had played with enough devil dog puppies to know how to do so carefully. He got into a play stance before he started to chase the pups, all five of them laughing. Mace got to his paws growling but Chuchi got in front of him and gave him a look that said she was in charge of the pups and she didn't see the harm in them playing with a devil dog.  
◇◇◇  
When the others returned to the clearing, they found all four pups fast asleep next to Chuchi. The two devil dogs were sleeping nearby with Mace keeping a close eye on them and Kanan could see Zeb and Kallus (and Yoda as well) discreetly keeping an eye on him. Catching sight of Kanan, Hera, Cham, and Depa, Yoda got to his paws and walked up to them. He knew that Kanan wanted to discuss the situation with him, Hera, Depa, and Cham.  
"What do you think?" Kanan asked Yoda.  
"The male spent most of the afternoon playing with the pups," the old chimera said. "I don't think he or the female would try to harm them."  
"I don't think they would try any of us," Cham said. "They valley wouldn't have let them in other wise."  
"I think they're just looking for a safe place," Hera said. "The female is pregnant. She'd want somewhere safe to have her pups."  
"We should let them stay," Depa said. "We always have in the past."  
"Not this time," Mace said coming up to them. "They're devil dogs. They can't be trusted."  
"You know you're not allowed at these meetings," Kanan said. "And I'll do what I think is right for the clan. We're going to let them stay. Since the valley let them in, we know they aren't a threat. And all of us know what it's like to want a safe place to live. It's what brought all of us here in the first place."


End file.
